Descosida
by Disc Zu
Summary: A algunos se les descose hasta el alma.


**Principal: **Leah Clearwater.

**Aclaraciones: **Se desarrolla en Eclipse, durante la pelea contra los neófitos de Victoria.

**Descosida.**

Golpeó con sus patas delanteras en la tierra húmeda produciendo un sonido ajado por el viento, emitió un gruñido e inclinó todo el cuerpo hacia el frente agazapando la cabeza entre los hombros.

La _sanguijuela _frente a ella ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, torció la boca y la nariz en una especie de gesto que expuso asco y dejo translucir los blancos dientes. El cabello negro le caía ondulado tras las orejas haciendo contraste con el color de su piel blanca. Era un neófito de la raza de los fríos, como le había explicado hace poco Sam sabiendo que ella tendría que enfrentar a muchos a lo largo de su vida, a pesar de que en ese entonces se había negado a aceptar esa realidad. Ahora lo sabía bien, estaba condenada.

La quileute no se hizo del rogar ante la provocación, se impulsó haciendo uso de las extremidades de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de tumbar a la criatura bajo su propio peso, sin embargo él la esquivó por la izquierda con un limpio movimiento y se ocultó entre la espesura, aún sabiendo que sería fácilmente localizado. Este parecía tener un poco más de cerebro, pues al parecer conocía el sentido de la burla y de la cobardía.

Leah Clearwater gruñó antes de buscar a su rival.

Se esforzaba en ello, no porque fuera realmente lo que le había ordenado su manada o quisiera acabar con el ejército de esa tal Victoria, que en realidad poco le importaba. Solamente se esforzaba porque quería dejar de escuchar las voces que se apiñaban en su mente y olvidarse por un momento del pedazo de chorrada que le había tocado por vida. Por eso se concentraba en la pelea, porque estaba harta.

Harta de recordar a Sam con los dientes apretados, sofocando siempre en su garganta el llanto, la ira y el dolor que le provocaba el solo oír sus palabras o ver su figura al cerrar los ojos. Él lo había echado todo al carajo, se había deshecho de ella como si fuera cual piedra en el zapato, olvidándose de todo con molesta facilidad. Olvidándose de los sonrojos, de las caricias, de la lumbre que ardía en lo más dentro de cada uno cuando estaban juntos y de su amor, que si bien no era mágico, al menos había sido cultivado con confianza, respeto y amistad.

Una ventolera taciturna le revolvió el gris pelaje. Su enemigo se movía con rapidez entre el follaje del bosque intentando confundirla. Pero ella también era ágil, demostraría a esa sarta de animales que conformaban su manada que podía sola contra uno y más de esos bebedores de sangre. Quería hacerles saber que sabía hacer mucho más que solo quejarse y llorar. Se lo demostraría a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo, a ella misma.

Olfateó con la nariz fruncida; todo su alrededor estaba contaminado con el hedor de esa _garrapata_ pálida que pronto planeaba reducir a pedacitos. No tardó en poder predecir los movimientos de su rival, después de todo era del tipo de enemigo que no controla sus impulsos, aunque también fuerte y veloz, eso no impediría nada.

Se preparó para la acometida inclinando toda su figura. El neófito se encontraba acurrucado en una mata seca alcanzable, más Leah supuso que este ya se había percatado de sus intenciones y apenas se acercara para atacar él cambiaría rápidamente de posición; por eso se decidió a arrimarse con un movimiento rápido y ligero, que si bien no era el perfecto para dar muerte, le serviría para preparar enseguida un segundo ataque.

—Leah no te confíes, ándate con cuidado. —Caviló para ella la voz de alguno de su manada. La loba se sacudió el pensamiento con un bramido al tiempo que saltó sobre su adversario.

Estaba molesta, cansada de todo. Destrozada de solo poder ver a Emily despectivamente con el rabillo del ojo. Ella era su prima, su compañera, su amiga, y aún a pesar de eso le había traicionado, dejándola a ella relegada y rota, cual si el desconsuelo y la angustia que en cada momento le torturaba el alma no importara nada, cual si fuera una muñeca vieja, que no piensa, siente o llora. Le había dejado, como si no valiera un ápice todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Ella no se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde, cuando ya se encontraba a poca distancia del enemigo y no podía hacer nada más que seguir su trayectoria hasta él.

El vampiro no se movió de lugar como la quileute esperaba; la recibió con los brazos extendidos y aprovechando la ligereza de su ataque la tomó por las patas delanteras, la elevó por el aire y la arrojó al piso con un movimiento firme y enérgico. Leah cayó con el dorso hacía el suelo. Un dolor agudo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y apenas pensó en levantarse le sobrevino una lluvia de golpes fríos por parte del rival.

Supo a instante que no tendría escapatoria, estaba acorralada bajo el peso de aquel odioso ser, que descargaba sobre ella su furia poco a poco, sin ninguna prisa por terminar de matarla.

Eso estaba bien ¿no?, después de todo estaba agobiada de la vida. Cada mañana despertaba, bajaba la escalera y se encontraba con la foto de Harry, sonriéndole siempre sobre aquella mesita de la sala. Él se había ido y no volvería, se marchó sin avisar y dejó a su paso un manto cristalino de lágrimas, lágrimas de Seth, de Sue y de ella.

Lágrimas de Leah Clearwater, que sin saber que hacer caminaba por La Push; siempre sola, sucia y descosida, arrastrando a sus espaldas las hilachas del pasado, que pesadas se atoraban y le destazaban de a poco el alma.

Leah lloraba azotada en golpes, lloraba porque no quería ser más la arpía, la bruja ni la pérfida de ese cuento de hadas, lloraba porque necesitaba aprender a olvidar y no había quien le enseñara. Lloraba por el dolor, por la tristeza, el pesar, y lloraba implorando por dentro a algún héroe que fuera a enmendarla.

—¡Eah Leah! ¿Es que siempre tienes que cagarla? —Escuchó, para después de ver la figura sonriente de Jacob Black.

* * *

Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, asd, asd, asd.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
